


I Don't Know Who I am Without You

by Imaloulover



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Louis cant sleep, M/M, Phone Sex, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/pseuds/Imaloulover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah." Greg agrees, and then he starts again. "I really wish I was there with you now, Id cuddle you against my body and wrap my arms around you and never let you go." </p><p>Louis can help but let a weak laugh at that. "You know what I'd do? I'd kiss your shoulder where you love, and I'd let you cuddle me in and ill fall asleep in your arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Who I am Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a grouis fic :) I kept writing Nick instead of Greg and it was kind of horrible. I don't know what to write here so without further wait here you go...

Louis' been lying in his own bed for hours now. His own actually bed at his house in Doncaster, and he has no idea what he is going with himself. Normally he wouldn’t have a problem with being in his childhood house, he liked having some time with his family. Some quiet time alone away from the rest of the world and just have some quiet time.

It is four o'clock in the morning, and he just couldn’t seem to fall asleep for the life of him. He tried everything his little brain could think of. He tried counting sheep but that just ended up being a disaster when he wasn’t even a little tried by time he got to 536. He tried drinking milk and he also tried to have a warm bath but that just made him soaking wet, and slightly annoyed by that fact.

Nothing was working. He rearranged his sleeping position for about the billionth time that night. He was starting to get pretty pissed at himself for not being able to fall asleep. He was getting angry with the world around him to, for not letting him go to sleep peacefully. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to get himself to calm down. It comes out ragged. He tries to force himself to think peaceful thoughts but it just wasn’t really working. 

Why do I care so much? He thinks to himself. It's only sleep, he shouldn’t be getting this worked up about not being able to rest. He blames it on the lack of sleep. He hasn’t been able to go to sleep for a couple of days now. Ever since he came back home to visit his mother and his sisters.

A thought suddenly occurred to him as he jolted up. His breath got more heavier, and his eyes got more wider. He can't sleep without Greg. 

Greg, his boyfriend for almost a year now. He has somehow managed to wiggle his way in to the pop stars life from the very beginning of what they call a relationship. It started out when Louis was just supposed to hang out with Harry and a couple of his friends at a club. Greg ended up being there and they struck up a quick friendship that slowly morphed in to a relationship. Nick and Harry teased them endlessly about how long that it took them to finally figure out their feelings about each other, but they had each other now and that’s all that really matters. 

Now, his body just decided that it couldn’t seem to function without Greg. He just couldn’t seem to fall asleep without him. Sleeping in the same bed every night has taken a much bigger toll on him that he thinks that it should've been. 

He searched around for his phone and finally found it on the floor beside his bed. It must have fallen off during his tossing and turning at some point during the night. Would it be weird if he just called Greg up right now and asked him to stay on until he fell asleep?...

His finger hovered over the call button by Greg's name as he debated on whether or not if he was really going to call him up at 4:30 in the morning. What if Greg thought he was being to clingy? What if he thought that it was just plain weird? What if he never wants to talk to Louis ever again? 

Louis admits that he was being a little over dramatic. Greg wouldn’t do something like that to him. Greg was always so patient with him, because Greg himself wasn’t so down to earth either. They balanced each other out in the not so typical sense of ways. They could both act like 6 year old if they wanted and they could both act their age if they needed to. They did balance each other out, because they could be exactly what the other person needed them to be. So… Maybe he was over reacting a little bit.

Quickly he tapped the call button and held it up to his ear before he could back out. Was he really calling his boyfriend at 4:30 in the morning? Yes, yes he was. 

"Hey Babe." A very familiar voice picked up almost instantly, and by the sound of it he wasn’t the only one that wasn’t getting enough sleep.

"Hi." He breathed out. He didn’t know what made him start to act so shyly. Maybe it was the fact that he was still scared with how Greg was going to react. Which he was well aware was a really stupid reason. 

"Are you okay?" Greg asked more soft and caring which made Louis realize that Greg was picking up on the fact that he wasn’t his usual self on the phone. But, really? couldn’t he have a break it was in fact almost 5 in the morning. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn’t sleep." He tries to explain to Greg as vaguely as he could without having to admit that he just couldn’t sleep without him. Because he knew for a fact that the older lad would not let him live it down if he did.

The line was quiet for a couple seconds which scared Louis a little bit before a voice spoke up on the phone again. "What are you wearing?"

Louis couldn’t help but let a little giggle escape his lips at the question. "Did you really just ask me that?" 

"I don’t know. Maybe, depends on what your answer is." He replies to Louis and he could just hear the shit eating grin in his voice. "You said you were tried. I have a feeling this would tire you out."

"mmhmm, " Louis hummed. He pauses and takes a deep breath and says slowly. "Then my answer is nothing but a pair of boxers."

" I wish I could see you right now. See how gorgeous you look in nothing but boxers lying on your childhood bed. ugh, the things I'd do you if I was there." Greg finishes with a groan.

Louis clears his throat and tries to ignore the way that his cock is twitching underneath the covers. "Tell me, tell me what you'd do to me." He practically begs Greg.

"First, I'd palm you through those little things you cause boxers, and suck on every piece of skin that my lips could find. Tease you, make you beg for me to touch you how you really want me to." 

"Yeah?" Louis breaths out and his hand starts palming himself through his boxers feeling his throbbing cock.

"Yeah, and when you feel like you can't stand me teasing you. I'd lower myself and take your boxers off. Your cock springing free. I'd take in my mouth really slowly. Just the way I know you secretly like it. Get you nice and hard for me… Are you getting nice and hard for me baby?" Greg moans at the end of his sentence.

"mmhmm, yeah Greg, getting myself all hard for you." Louis manages to say, he shimmies out of his boxers now, taking his cock in his hand. Wrapping them loosely around and pumping himself lazily.

Louis can hear the heavy breathing on the other side of the line and he can't help but imagine Greg pumping his long cock, and his own fingers tighten around his cock almost involuntarily. He lets another moan slip out of his lips. "Keep going."

"I'd let you fuck my face, and just when I know you're about to cum. When your moaning and at the brisk of cumming ill pull away and have you whining and saying you hate me even though we both know you love me. "

All Louis manages to get out is a whimper but that’s all the encouragement the Greg needs because in a couple of seconds he's starting up again. His hand still wrapped around his cock is going faster now. 

"Then I'm flip you over and use my tongue on you. Eating your delicious bum out, and make you beg some more to get me to use my fingers, but I won't make you beg for long before I'm entering my fingers in to you, opening you up for my cock."

"Fuck, Greg. I'm not going to last," His moaning is coming more frequently now. He wants to use both of his hands but he has to use his hand to talk to Greg.

"Me either Louis, Just hang on. Wait until I get to the good part." 

"I'd make you go and get the lube so I can see you arse sway back and forth. When you got the lube, I'll make you get on all fours for me on the bed. Get my fingers all slicked up, and brush my fingers against your rim and have your body push back against my fingers. I'll put two fingers in you and use my other hand to hold you back so you don’t fuck yourself on my fingers no matter how bad both me and you want it." Greg pauses and Louis can hear the sound of Greg working himself.

His hand works his cock furiously, only managing a few sounds that sound vaguely along the lines of please Greg and profanities at the images Greg is painting in his head.

"And when you're ready for my cock. I'll make you get up so I can lay down on the bed. Have to fuck yourself on my cock until you can't think of anything else except the way I feel inside you. I'd reach my hands cupping and squeezing your ass, and fucking you on me. Making you go faster and harder. Hitting your prostate with every move.

Louis is there, cumming with a long and loud groan all over his stomach. He can hear Greg doing the same on the other side of the line, moaning Louis' name. 

"Fuck." Louis says once he came down from his high with labored breath. 

"Yeah." Greg agrees, and then he starts again. "I really wish I was there with you now, Id cuddle you against my body and wrap my arms around you and never let you go." 

Louis can help but let out a weak laugh at that. "You know what I'd do? I'd kiss your shoulder where you love, and I'd let you cuddle me in and ill fall asleep in your arms." 

The line is silent for a while, just listening to the sound of each other's breath and enjoying each other's company even if they were so far away. Louis finally feels tired now, wanting to go to sleep but not wanting to hang up on Greg either. 

"I miss you, I think I realized why I couldn’t fall asleep by the way." Louis says and it could just be the afterglow of the sex talking and the lack of sleep but he admits it anyway. "I'm not with you. I need you like all the time. I can't really imagine my life without you. " 

"I miss you too, and love you. " Greg replies.

"I think I want to marry you. " Louis lets the words slip out of his mouth before he can even realize what he's saying and immediately regrets it when he does, "Shit, pretend I didn’t say that."

Its silent again and Louis is starting to freak out about what he said. A bunch of What ifs run through his head again., and he feels sick to his stomach. 

"I think I want to marry you too." Greg finally answers, and the air rushes out of him. 

His face splits into a grin and suddenly he doesn’t feel so tired anymore. He feels wide awake and at the top of the world at that moment. He can't help but ask, "Really?" 

"Really." This time the answer is almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : Imaloulover


End file.
